


New Beginnings and Familiar Faces

by kinkunii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, How Do I Tag, KinKuniKage friendship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Reconciliation, Self-Indulgent, based on chapter 401, i wanted this to be funny but i dont think it is, kinkuni are boyfriends, kinkuni mess with kageyama, kinkunikage fix their relationship, mischievous kunimi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkunii/pseuds/kinkunii
Summary: “Kindaichi! Kunimi!”The two men stopped in their places as they were alerted by someone calling out their names, except the origin of this voice wasn’t just someone, it was Kageyama. Kindaichi and Kunimi turned to face Kageyama, staring at him blatantly with confusion before he spoke to them again.“Let’s play again sometime! Together!”Kunimi and Kindaichi’s eyes widened with surprise. This wasn’t the same Kageyama that they knew, wasn’t the same Kageyama from junior high. Wasn’t the egocentric king that they knew, instead a mature adult stood Infront of them. An adult who was now extending a handout to make an amendment to their relationship.“
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kageyama Tobio & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	New Beginnings and Familiar Faces

“Kindaichi! Kunimi!”

The two men stopped in their places as they were alerted by someone calling out their names, except the origin of this voice wasn’t just _someone_ , it was Kageyama. Kindaichi and Kunimi turned to face Kageyama, staring at him blatantly with confusion before he spoke to them again.

“Let’s play again sometime! Together!”

Kunimi and Kindaichi’s eyes widened with surprise. This wasn’t the same Kageyama that they knew, wasn’t the same Kageyama from junior high. Wasn’t the egocentric king that they knew, instead a mature adult stood Infront of them. An adult who was now extending a handout to make an amendment to their relationship.

They were no longer teenagers; they were adults in their twenties, pursuing careers and university degrees. They both stared at Kageyama and then to Kindaichi’s surprise, Kunimi spoke first.

“Uh…Kageyama? You’re playing overseas next year, right? What, you expect us to become world-class players overnight?” Kunimi rolled his eyes into the back of his head while Kindaichi continued to stare at Kageyama. Kunimi spoke again, “Ugh. You have like… one brain cell. And now look, all your fans are staring at us.”

The three men broke into laughter, it was light and filled the air with hope. Coming down from their episodes of laughter, Kageyama spoke, “It doesn’t have to be now. It can be after we’re retired. Even after we’re all old geezers!”

This time Kindaichi stepped forward, he spoke confidently, “Sure! Let’s do it.”

Kageyama fondly smiled at them, _hope._

Kindaichi staggered for a moment and just as Kageyama was about to turn around Kunimi smacked Kindaichi lightly on his bicep, rolling his eyes and giving him the look with his eyes that was saying _do it_. Kindaichi clumsily stepped forward once more and approached Kageyama as Kunimi followed in pursuit.

Kindaichi cleared his throat, “H-hey do you wanna exchange numbers to keep in contact?”

The question had caught Kageyama off guard because he never thought the day would come where the three of them would ever be able to be friends again, yet they were almost there.

“Sure.”

As Kunimi and Kindaichi walked out of the gym, Kunimi spoke again, “Playing with him again won’t be so bad, I guess, but I betcha he’ll still be hitting wicked jump-floaters even when he’s seventy. And then I’ll try to bump it and wind up rupturing my achilles tendon or something. I can see it all now.”

Kindaichi put his arm around Kunimi and smiled.

“No reason to be so dramatic Akira.”

Kunimi pouted and rolled his eyes, yet he looked to Kindaichi and noticed the happiness in his eyes and the lightness of his voice. Kunimi unwind himself from Kindaichi’s arm and continued to interlace their fingers and hummed ever so softly.

“You’re happy. I’m glad you’re happy.” 

In response, Kindaichi bent down and pressed a kiss to Kunimi’s cheek, causing a blush to blossom over the youngers face.

“C’mon let’s go home I’m cold.” Kunimi looked at Kindaichi and recognized what he was about to say and do, “And no Yuu, don’t give me your jacket cause then _you_ will be cold.” Kunimi pressed closer against Kindaichi and the two walked back to their apartment.

* * *

It was early February after volleyball season was over; three months since they last saw Kageyama. It was a Saturday morning that both men had off work, Kindaichi and Kunimi were putting the day off to good use and laid in bed, basking in each other’s company.

Kunimi had pressed himself soundly against Kindaichi and was rubbing circles into the bottom of the man’s spine. Kindaichi held the boy tightly against him, one hand around Kunimi’s waist and the other firmly gripping the boy’s thigh. The two shared kisses, lips gliding over one another. Kindaichi sucked on Kunimi’s bottom lip earning a wine from him and tongues danced and explored each other’s mouth. Kindaichi slowly kissed down Kunimi’s neck before he trailed kisses to his ear. He stuttered out a breath through his nose. The air blew on Kunimi’s neck causing goosebumps to appear on his skin. Kindaichi whispered repeated _I love you’s_ in Kunimi’s ear before he returned to suck and lick on the younger man’s neck, his hands exploring Kunimi’s stomach.

Kindaichi held Kunimi tightly against himself, licking into his mouth when his phone on the bedside table started vibrating. Kindaichi pulled away from Kunimi and picked up his phone. He smiled and began to type in response to whoever messaged him.

Kindaichi sat back on the bed leaning up against the headboard, Kunimi sighed and crawled over to Kindaichi, resting his head on the older man’s stomach, his face smooshed against Kindaichi’s skin.

“It’s Kageyama again, isn’t it?”

Kindaichi smiled once more, moving his hand to begin brushing through Kunimi’s hair, he nodded.

“Yeah.”

“You two talk a lot y’know? What do you even talk about?”

Kindaichi hummed, “Well uh, we don’t really talk about much I guess just catching up on each other’s lives.”

Kunimi nuzzled into Kindaichi’s stomach, nodding in agreement.

“You guys talk so much, why don’t you invite him to lunch sometime, catch up in person y’know? He has no more official matches coming up so he should be free. I’ll come too.”

Kindaichi was starstruck, never would he thought he’d hear Kunimi say that. Never thought he’d hear Kunimi almost _wanting_ to mend a broken relationship of the past. Especially considering how much hate Kunimi had shown Kageyama in their high school years. Still, Kindaichi smiled, happy that maybe, just maybe, a friendship could be restored.

A hand was rubbed against Kunimi’s cheek and the younger boy melted into the touch.

“I think that’d be really nice.”

“We could go to that ramen place a few streets away. I like it there.”

Kindaichi nodded in agreement, still continuing to thread his fingers through strands of Kunimi’s hair. Even with Kunimi’s face half squashed against his stomach, he was the most beautiful thing Kindaichi had ever seen. Sort of like the last golden rays of light before the sun sets but make it cloudy yet comforting and almost as if you are taking in a breath of fresh air.

“Oooh yeah, I love that place.”

Kunimi smiled, a soft one only for Kindaichi’s eyes. He nuzzled back into Kindaichi’s skin and spoke ever so softly, “Hey…” he paused for a second, “Did you uh, tell Kageyama about _us?_ ”

“Nope. I know you don’t really want to straight up tell people because of what happened with your family and stuff, so I didn’t tell him without asking you first.”

Kunimi smiled and placed a soft kiss against Kindaichi’s chest, what a _blessing_ Kindaichi was in his life. A soft ‘thank you’ was mumbled and Kindaichi smiled at the boy before speaking up again.

“But…uh- if you wanna tell him we can.”

Kunimi paused and thought it over for a second, “Y’know I don’t mind him knowing, but I think it would be entertaining if he figured out for himself and y’know we mess with him and confuse him.”

 _Ah, there it was,_ Kunimi’s signature mischievous smirk.

“Akira you are evil.”

“I know I am. But you still love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

Kunimi blushed and Kindaichi took the opportunity to pepper the other’s face in kisses.

“Do you wanna continue from where we were before?” Kindaichi whispered this into Kunimi’s ear.

Kunimi snuggled into Kindaichi’s side, wrapping his arms tightly around him. He shook his head.

“I don’t want to anymore. I’m tired, just wanna cuddle and sleep.”

Kindaichi smiled very softly at him, “Okay,” he whispered as he leant down and kissed Kunimi’s forehead, brushing away the soft strands of hair that rested there.

* * *

On a Sunday two weeks after they first thought of having lunch with Kageyama. They walked together to the ramen restaurant; their pinkies linked as they wandered down streets together. It only took them barely fifteen minutes to arrive at their destination. Butterflies resided in both of their stomachs as they sat and waited for Kageyama to arrive to join them for lunch.

Thoughts ran through their heads; thoughts that weren’t logical to have considering they were twenty-two and twenty-one and when the past events occurred, they were only a mere fourteen and fifteen-year-old. Stupid kids in junior high- that’s what the three of them were back then.

Kunimi was leaning into Kindaichi’s side with his eyes closed when Kageyama walked into the restaurant. He immediately spotted the two and almost tensed; Kindaichi and Kunimi weren’t the only one’s anxious to see their former friend and teammate.

After the Adlers vs MSBY game when they talked everything seemed so easy, now they were forced for it to just be them. No other people to interfere, just three boys who have matured and are now ready to face their stupid teenage mistakes, to catch up on each other’s lives and maybe in the back of their minds there’s hope. Hope that their friendship isn’t going to be lost forever and possibly they could be friends again.

Kunimi pulled away from Kindaichi slightly and straightened his posture. They watched as Kageyama strolled over to their table and took a seat across from them. It was awkward yet familiar and none of the boys knew where to start.

Kunimi was the one to speak first, knocking the others out of their nervous dazes, “Hey.”

Kageyama nodded his head, “Hey.”

Kindaichi fiddled with his fingers before being elbowed in his side by Kunimi, “H- hi!”

Kunimi snickered and smirked at his boyfriend's response.

“So uh, Kindaichi, Kunimi, how have you been.”

Kunimi moved, placing his elbows on the table, and holding his head in his hands, “Okay. This is awkward, let’s not be awkward.”

The other two nodded in both agreement and understanding and relaxed their bodies.

“Okay so now that, that’s out of the way. To answer your question, Yuu and I have been good.”

 _Yuu?_ It wouldn’t be right to say at that moment that Kageyama wasn’t confused. Because well, he was. Never had he heard or thought Kunimi would call someone by a nickname and _never_ would he have thought he’d hear Kunimi calling Kindaichi ‘Yuu’.

The confusion settled on his face in a firm line, Kunimi took note of Kageyama’s expression and smirked, looking to Kindaichi. To which, Kindaichi also grinned, picking up his water and taking a long sip.

The men were trying to act as casual as they could but there was a strange aura in the air. They all spoke to each other, caught up on each other’s lives, even received some gossip that apparently Hinata is dating Miya Atsumu.

It was _nice_ talking to each other again, to be able to properly reconnect and act as how they had been in their first year of junior high together. However, now they were more mature, they knew how to handle their emotions and how to properly act. Still, though, the strange aura in the air wouldn’t vanish.

Beneath the table, Kindaichi’s leg bounced up and down- a habit he developed when he was nervous. Kunimi took note of his boyfriend's anxiety and beneath the table, he placed his hand onto his knee, the action unnoticed by Kageyama.

“L- listen Kageyama,” Kindaichi said, both Kunimi and Kageyama’s heads popped up, “We- I, I’m sorry for what happened back then,” Kindaichi bowed his head.

Kageyama’s eyes opened wide, Kunimi just sighed almost as if he was expecting this is where it would lead.

Kageyama spoke up, “No, no it's okay. You don’t need to apologize, it was my fault in the first place, but thank you.”

Kunimi stared between the two of them, “God- listen to yourselves. We were just _kids_ , you two are too held up on the past. We all handled the situation horribly; it was all our faults. It wasn’t yours' Kageyama and It wasn’t ours either Yuutarou. We were stupid kids who didn’t know how to handle the situation and didn’t have any guidance, cause our coach was a fuckwit.”

He looked to Kageyama, “Yes, Yuu and I shouldn’t have abandoned you like we did but also you shouldn’t have treated us like that. We were all dumb and idiots. So, let’s stop this awkwardness and guilt because it’s all stupid and in the past and we were all just trying our best back then.”

The other two stared at Kunimi, their mouths opened. It wasn’t often Kunimi rambled like that but when it did happen it’s because Kunimi meant what he was saying, Kindaichi knew this so he smiled softly at Kunimi, causing a blush to form on his cheeks.

Kunimi placed his forehead onto the table in embarrassment, Kindaichi rubbed at his back as everyone at the table started laughing. Realizing just how stupid they had been acting.

“So, are we good?” Kageyama asked the two of them.

Kunimi and Kindaichi both nodded their heads in a way to say, ‘yes we are good’. However, Kunimi spoke up, his voice serious, staring straight into Kageyama’s eyes,” Yep, we are good. However, if you ever hurt Yuutarou the way you did back then again, you better be afraid, because I won’t tolerate you hurting him again.”

Kindaichi smacked him on the arm, “Geeze Akira! Stop, look at him, you’re gonna give him a heart attack.”

He was right, Kageyama looked afraid, his eyes bulged, yet he also looked confused. Confused as to why Kunimi was so protective over Kindaichi. Also now realizing that Kindaichi and Kunimi were on a first name basis- however, he assumes that’s to be expected- considering how many years it’s been since they all had a proper conversation. Not just smack talk before a match or ignoring each other.

“Uh yes, I can assure you guys I’m not like how I used to be, I’ve grown, and I can tell you two have too.”

Kunimi clapped his hands together, “Okay, now that that’s finally sorted out, can we order food now? I’m hungry,” he said while he pouted and looked at Kindaichi.

Kageyama smiled, a chuckled being released through his lips.

He watched Kindaichi and Kunimi eat. They seemed a lot different than they used to be, _closer_ somehow. Watching the way that Kindaichi would offer some of his food to Kunimi that the younger boy gratefully accepted. The way that Kunimi would gently hold Kindaichi’s face and clean off the mess on his face, Kindaichi was still a messy eater Kageyama noted. Kunimi leaned in closer to Kindaichi, nearly sitting in his lap and Kindaichi would occasionally brush Kunimi’s hair behind his ear.

Kageyama was confused, how much had he missed in the years they hadn’t spoken? Yet Kageyama also noticed how much happier they seemed, the way Kunimi would laugh and smile more and the way Kindaichi’s smile was brighter than ever. He was happy, Kageyama was genuinely happy that they were happy. That after today they could definitely have a friendship once again.

It was after lunch when their conversations continued.

“So uh, where do you guys live now?” Kageyama asked.

“An apartment,” Kunimi replied.

Kindaichi facepalmed, “Wow Akira, very specific.”

“We live together in an apartment, actually about fifteen minutes from here but after we both finish university, we’re moving to Saitama together,” Kindaichi explained.

Kageyama nodded his head, still, he thought, they live together, that wasn’t surprising. No, what was surprising was they were moving to Saitama together later in the year after they both graduated from university. How close are they? Kageyama didn’t know but as he saw Kindaichi move his arm around Kunimi’s waist, he had an _idea_ , but he didn’t want to just make assumptions.

“So, what do you guys study at University?” Kageyama asked to clear his thoughts.

“I study electrotechnology and Akira studies financial services.”

“That’s cool.”

Kunimi nearly spat out his water as he heard Kageyama call their majors ‘cool’ because really there was nothing cool about them just a lot of hard work and time that Kunimi could’ve spent napping. Kindaichi though, well he definitely thought becoming an electrician and studying electrotechnology was cool, so he nodded in agreement to Kageyama’s statement.

Kunimi could tell Kageyama was confused and _oh was he having fun with this_ , therefore he leaned himself into the crook of Kindaichi’s neck. Kageyama’s brows eyes were furrowed, examining, and thinking. Kindaichi could tell what Kunimi was up to and he rolled his eyes.

Kindaichi took a look around the restaurant, taking note of the few people before he grabbed Kunimi’s face and kissed him. It was short and sweet and the blush that erupted onto his face was worth it.

Kageyama’s jaw slacked open and he sat and stared at the two men in front of him.

“Not in public dumbass!” Kunimi huffed out while he smacked Kindaichi’s arm.

Kindaichi laughed, staring at Kunimi with eyes full of love, completely ignoring Kageyama staring at them with a shocked expression. They were soon interrupted by a very loud statement.

“Wait so you two are dating?!”

Kunimi and Kindaichi erupted into laughter.

“Took you long enough to notice, you’ve been confused, though haven’t you? Too bad Yuutarou had to ruin it, I was having fun messing with you,” Kunimi smirked at him.

Kageyama joined in on their laughter, “I really am oblivious, aren’t I? Hinata was right.”

“So when did you two get together?” Kageyama asked, interested in his former teammate’s relationship.

“End of high school, before we graduated.” 

Kageyama nodded in understanding.

Everything made sense to him now, the touches that Kunimi and Kindaichi shared. The looks they gave each other. Why they seemed so happy. It all made sense.

For people Kageyama hadn’t spoken properly to in years, he was happy. Happy for them, happy that they were happy; that they love each other. That even after the hurt he caused them they were still happy. He was so happy that these people in front of him who were _important_ to him, were happy.

* * *

They said their goodbyes outside the restaurant, things were good between them. No more tension, a new friendship was on the horizon.

“Hey Kageyama, do you wanna meet up for lunch again next week?” Kindaichi asked him.

Kageyama hummed, “Yeah, I think that’d be really nice.”

They smiled at each other and turned to go their separate ways. Kindaichi and Kunimi’s hands interlocked and Kageyama’s hands in the pockets of his coat. All of the men were happy, happy that their friendship can be restored. Happy that their wants were now becoming a reality.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so this is not that good I don't think? but uh I had this idea of Kageyama being happy that Kinkuni are happy and it led to this. I really wanted to focus on kinkunikage friendship but I couldn't help myself to not write kinkuni as well lmao. 
> 
> So I really hoped you liked it! I wanted this to be a lot better than it is but what can you do? I really appreciate all kudos and comments that I get, they make my insides all mushy, so thank you to everyone who leaves a kudos or comment. 
> 
> if you wanna come yell with me on twitter, you can find me @kinkunii


End file.
